return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
RNL Modern animal guide
Isla Sorna is home to not just prehistoric reptilian inhabitants, but also to certain native fauna. These are modern day animals that are NPCs sometimes witnessed throughout RNL events. This list was posted by DarkRaptor on Jurassic Park Legacy's RNL Social Group page. Such species consist of, but are not limited to: Mammals: Sorna Tamandua: A Arboreal animal that's larger than its mainland relatives but still smaller than the Giant Anteater. They are aggressive if disturbed but are mostly docile and keep to themselves. They eat Insects. Hammond's Sloth: Smallest of the two Xenarthrans on Sorna. Hammond decided to name the cute creatures after himself when he saw one trying to climb on the unfinished raptor paddock wall. They eat plants. Ingen Capuchin: Named after the Genetics company, these Omnivores caused trouble for the workers while the park was being built. They are smart and social tricksters and pranksters. Sorna howling monkey: A noisy plant eating monkey. They are docile unless harassed by small predators. Larger predators though, they turn chicken. Black rat: Must I explain how these Invasive guys got here? The pests are descended from live theropod food and hitch hikers on ships. House mouse: Same as the rats Sorna hairy dwarf porcupine: Peaceful herbivores with spikes all over. One whip from their prehensile tails is enough to leave them alone. Five death's agouti: A large herbivorous rodent in a niche similar to a rabbit. They are larger and more nocturnal than their mainland relatives. Lowland paca: A large Herbivorous rodent larger than the Five death's agouti. They are docile and rather run away than fight. They hang around waterways similarly to the mainland Capybara. Nublar cottontail: Native to isla Nublar, these were accidentally moved to Sorna when ships would collect dinosaurs or send supplies. They have since bred like...well rabbits and are a all you can eat buffet for the carnivores. Sorna bat, Nublar bat, and Five Deaths bat: A Vampire bat, fruit bat, and insectivore bat. The Sorna bat is related to the South American Vampire bat. It was once rare but now thrives on the blood of dinosaurs. The Nublar bats on Sorna where introduced via storms. They feed on fruits and nectar. The Five Deaths bat, as its name implies, is found all over the five deaths. It feeds on insects and only the most agile of predators can catch them. Ocelot: A small feline who hunts alone. They usually stay in the trees and hunt small animals. They are rare now due to the introduction of small predatory dinosaurs. Gray fox: A small canine who hunts alone or in twos. They are cunning and fast predators. They are rare now due to the introduction of small predatory dinosaurs. White-nosed coati: Like a racoon but more annoying. These Omnivores are social and very aggressive if disturbed. They have been doing better since the decrease of other mammalian predators and the abundance of dinosaur eggs. Sorna Otter: A fresh water otter. They are playful and large, being only a foot larger than the Amazon river otter. Sorna Tapir: The largest mammal on Sorna. Peaceful Herbivores but can squash anything smaller than themselves if they are mad. Island White-tail: The second largest mammal on Sorna. Graceful and fast deer that rather run than fight. Red brocket: A common and fast deer. Excellent food source for small and medium sized predators. Collared peccary: Third largest mammal on Sorna. Omnivores that settle for anything that can fit in their mouths. Females flee each time whereas males tend to leave nasty bites. Non-oceanic Birds: '''Greater Macaw: a Large blue Macaw with black primary feathers and red secondary feathers. Tail feathers and beak are black. Largest parrot on Sorna. Lesser Macaw: a smaller relative of the Greater Macaw, Its secondary feathers and tail feathers are blue. Scarlet Macaw and Blue-and-yellow Macaw: Blown onto Sorna by storms in Costa Rica. Cattle Egret: Follows dinosaurs and eats the disturbed bugs, reptiles, and mammals. Great Egret: Wades around the water looking for fish and amphibians. Great Blue Heron: Wades in the wetlands and feeds on Larger prey than its Egret relative. Green Ibis: Feeds on Bugs in and out of the water. Fulvous whistling duck: Can be found all over Sorna's water ways. Most numerous of the Whistling Ducks on Sorna. Black-bellied whistling duck: A brilliantly colored bird that lives in the Northern part of Sorna. Black-bellied whistling duck: Another colorful duck but lives in the Southern Part of Sorna. Mallard: A common and wide spread duck. Black Vulture and Turkey Vulture: Main scavengers before Dinosaurs where made on the island. Now they are second fiddle but are still thriving thanks to the Dinosaurs still producing larger and meatier carcasses. Osprey: A Salt water and fresh water bird of prey that feeds on fish. Great black hawk: A large Hawk that feeds on small mammals and the occasional Dinosaur hatchling. Red-tailed hawk: A large hawk that knows better than to mess with it's ancestors. It hunts Monkeys, rodents, and small reptiles. Sorna kestrel: A relative of the American Kestrel that mainly hunts small birds and rodents. Sorna caracara: A large Eagle-sized bird with Long legs and tail feathers. Feathers are Black with Green Secondary feathers and tail feathers. Crest is red and beak is orange. Peregrine falcon: A unmistakeable dark colored bird with a attitude that fits its looks. Sorna Piping guan: A large bird that resembles the Mainland Black-fronted piping guan. It has a Blue and purple wattle, black body and beak, and a Dark red crest. It feeds on insects and plants. Sorna wood quail: A small bird with a red body, black primary feathers and tail tip, And a black and grey collar on the neck. Feeds on insects and plants. Hammond's Crake: Though he was a Paleobotanist, he named a lot of unknown animals on the Island. This being one of them. It's green with dark red primary feathers and red tail feathers. Beak is bright yellow with the head being black. It feeds on Fish, insects, plants, and small animals. Nedry's Dove: A large bird similar to the dodo but small enough to fly. Hammond named it after Dennis Nedry because of how stupid it looked. it is blue with a black primary feathers, dark blue secondary feathers, and long red tail feathers. The back has a dark red line going down it and ending at the base of the tail feathers. It has a puffy purple crown on top of its head. Eyes are bright red and beak is black. Mourning dove: A peaceful looking bird that feeds on fruits and seeds. Rock dove: A fat and annoying introduced species. They are a common food choice for predators that are great at leaping or ambush. Sorna Cuckoo: A small bird that feeds on insects. It is black with brown secondary feathers and a red crest. Barn owl: A beautiful hunter of the night. Sorna Saphire Hummingbird: A small iridescent blue Hummingbird with Emerald green tail feathers and dark blue wings. Sorna Ruby Humming bird: A slightly larger iridescent red hummingbird with Black wings, orange tail feathers, and a bright yellow feather crest. Ringed Kingfisher: A small fish eating bird that hunts in the creeks and streams of Sorna. Collared aracari: A colorful fruit eating bird that lives all over Sorna. Chestnut-mandibled toucan: A colorful bird larger than its collared cousin. It lives in Northern Sorna. Sorna Ivory bill: A living fossil, While its Cuban and Mainland relatives died out, this one still survives. It looks like them only with a all black body and Dark red primary feathers and Crest. Sorna Jay: A blue Jay with long black tail feathers and a Neon green crest. Secondary feathers are dark blue while Primary feathers are black. Blue dacnis: A beautiful blue Bird found all over Sorna. Speckled tanager, Rufous-winged tanager, and Emerald tanager: Colorful birds found all over Sorna. Common crow: A black bird introduced to the Island by people. House sparrow: Another introduced species. '''Reptiles: Basiliscus amoratus: A Green lizard with a three flat crests. One on the head, one on the back, and one on the tail. The back has a light blue line running on both sides belong the crest and it is covered in small red dots. Black stripes run down the back crest and on the back itself. Head is brown with yellow eyes and a red patch on the lower jaw. The species is omnivorous. Sorna Gecko: A small lizard with a brown body with black bands running from the base of the neck to the tip of the tail. Tail is white and feet are red. they feeds on insects. Common house gecko: Introduced species. Competes with the native Sorna gecko for food. Sorna Anole: A lizard about as big as a human foot with most of the length being tail. It is brown with a red dew lap and dark blue eye patches. They feed on insects. Green iguana: Introduced species. Sorna iguana: A dark green lizard with a small horn on it's nose and black bands on the tail. Underside is light green and top of the head is black. They are herbivores. Painted wood turtle: A small turtle that wonders the islands for plants. Sorna River turtle: a Black turtle as large as a tire with a long tail and webbed feet with claws. Neck is long and heads in a small head with red eyes and a sharp beak. Shell is black with one yellow spot on each scale/plate. They are omnivores. Sorna Giant tortoise: A rare but social reptile, Resembles the Aldabra giant tortoise bit with a longer neck and with a longer and more narrow head. Always seen in groups of four or three. They are herbivores. Sorna pond turtle: A Sorna relative of the Red eared slider light blue instead of red ears and the shell is rimmed in black. They are omnivores. Muldoon's Viper: Robert Muldoon was a bit of a naturalist along with being the Game warden. He named this snake himself because he was amazed at how efficient it was in hunting and it reminded him of his early days in Hammond's Kenya park. It is red with dark brown and black stripes. Milk snake: The reason Robert Burke is no longer with us... Red-taile Boa: A large constrictor native to the island. American crocodile: Due to its high tolerance of salt water, it has traveled to the five deaths where there are many huge specimens due to years of no human interruptions. Salt water crocodile: Insanely rare, possibly one seen every 5 years. They only appear on the beaches but don't go further due to the resurrection of their other Archosaurian relatives.